


Ominous Things that Probably mean trouble

by orphan_account



Series: Slenderverse And Creepypasta [7]
Category: Marble Hornets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>List of things that happen that probably  mean trouble. all from Marble Hornets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1) Your old friend named Alex gives you a bunch of old tapes.  
2) Alex says to burn them.  
3) he also tells you to never mention them to him ever again.  
4) you watch them all and realize slender man is in them.  
5) You continue to investigate the matter

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

6) You realize that you have black outs because you wake up in random places.  
7) you have a mask.  
8) you wake up in an abondened place with a broken leg and a bloody rock next to you.  
9) goddamnit jay.  
10) you can't hold a stable job because you disappear for weeks on end.  
11) there's some asshole with a camera waiting outside your mental facility waiting for you.  
12) You watch all the marble hornets videos and realize that your batshit crazy.  
13) you realize that even tho Alex said to never bring up the tapes again jay did anyway

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

14) a cute asshole named jay asks about Marble Hornets, an old film you were working on.

15) you are being manipulated and followed by slender man.

~~16) tentacle yaoi between you and slender ensues~~

17) jay doesn't burn the damn tapes

18) he brings them up to you even though you specifically fucking asked him n o t t o

19) Seth brought his dog.

to be continued....


	4. Chapter 4

20) You no longer have much control.  
21) you wear an orange hoodie with a black unhappy mask attached.  
22) you fall from a really high place and die probably.  
23) you give jay a knife and film you self doing so.  
24) you leave said camera for jay.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

26) you meet a Man named jay with a camera  
27) he says he's filming on a documentary on hotels  
28) it's a lie and you know it  
29) you've been having nightmares   
30) you and asshole camera guy jay team up  
31) you get taken unconscious by guy with the mask and taken somewhere.  
32) Alex Kralie pops into your life

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

marble hornets fan problems!  
33) fucking jay dies and you cry for three days straight  
34) it was Tims fault. Brb ded.  
35) you spend three days rewaTching mh.  
36) you get scared of shadows, forests, darkness and masks.  
37) your camera glitches. Rip in peace.  
38) You can't draw.  
39) Thac.  
40) jay is suddenly alive and ????  
41) Jess is also alive????  
42) BRIAN mY BaBY  
43) haha falling jokes  
Send help  
44)

45) fan fictions. Sad terrible fanfictions  
46) marble hornets is over.

Hope you all enjoyed!

 

.there are footsteps


End file.
